


Lantern (In the Dark)

by StarlightCaptivator



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween Bingo, M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/pseuds/StarlightCaptivator
Summary: The Past found failed attempts, blockaded by guilt and actions past.





	Lantern (In the Dark)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_storm_winds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_storm_winds/gifts).



> This was a Halloween bingo request from Storm! Thanks for the suggestion and chatting, you're a doll. :>

Ratchet was momentarily adrift. Momentarily, but forever, lost in some sort of introspective pleasure. 

At the same time, something drew at him, brought him up and out of the little shell he was in, and a light shown in the darkness. He moved forwards, more instinct than thought, and towards that alluring light before him. 

A shadow crossed his path, this path to his light- this light he was sure was made for him as much as he was made for it. As much as he, his essence as all that was him cried out, so did his light, this light of gentlest whites and red. 

"You are not for him." the shadow lied, attempting to eclipse him, push him back and out of the pleasure that suffused him. 

"I am." He said, with some awareness from far off that he'd been here-- no, been so close to here before to nearly taste it, just has he'd tasted this pleasure prior. 

The shadow grew optics, blue and cold before they bled into a carmine red. The shadow moved into a new persona, an afterthought of worry as a last hurdle.   
This time, he was able to push through, and the shadow and the optics dissipated without a second thought. 

Somehow, he was convinced- and how could he not be, with all essence as he was. Past and future had no place here, but there was some history in his essence that wanted to shy back and away for some fear of failure.

This could not be, so drawn into the light as it was drawn to him. 

There was an inexorable tug as they came into orbit, and then a gentle pulling motion as contact fractaled in on itself and he became his light as his light became him.

《Ratchet.》The feelings of joy and recognition came into him and through him and the parts of him that were and wasn't him, making him feel again, and become singly aware in the unique hang time of their double existence. 

《Optimus...》 and all of those  _feelings_  he had for this mech that was and wasn't him all that the same time flowed through and out of him and back into him in a beautifully complete sort of cycle. 

Triumph flowed through them- him - both together, and he saw from his Prime's- lover's-  _bondmate's_  view, of that effort to work through his own battle. 

Through that same duty, through that similar past and the guilt that came along with it to reach that magnetic white-blue essence that he knew he wanted more than anything else in his functioning.

And then, he had him. 

Ratchet, who was all he wanted in this life in his partner, loyal and strong and the _love of his life_... 

They experienced another moment of marvel; of two-made-one for eternity before a supernova of an overload took them both.  

Coming back to their bodies found them coming back to themselves and a return to their faculties. 

Optimus blinked his optics into reset, lifting his helm and peering down at Ratchet under him. 

His medic blinked back at him in turn, wonder written plainly in his expression. The feeling of an overwhelming love washed over him, with a uniquely Ratchet timbre tinged within.  

"It took." Optimus said, simple joy in his voice mirroring the giddiness in his spark. Ratchet smiled, and it was like Optimus hadn't ever really seen him truly smile before that point, for how down he could feel it reflect. 

He reached up to cup the sides of Optimus' helm in his hands. "Are you going to want me to start calling you 'bonded', now?" He punctuated the question with a cheeky wriggle of his hips, stirring the semi-flaccid spike within him. 

Predictably, that reminder of the more physical side of their joining stirred, and Optimus gave a lazy thrust into him, savoring the pangs of ripe pleasure it 

brought, with a bond so newly forged and wide open to allow him to feel it from Ratchet's side, too. 

"Only in private, beloved." He rumbled in reply, and was subsequently delighted to see flags of heat take to Ratchet's face, and to feel the squirming, embarrassed delight his one felt at being called such. 

"I think I can handle that." Ratchet nearly sputtered. 

Optimus laughed, and closed that short distance between them in a kiss- the first of a promised many in their life as two-made-one. 


End file.
